Eizou Hakusho
by KairiGokuJr
Summary: Tie-In to my Kairi Son series featuring deleted scenes, scenes in different POVs, and adventures from before Kairi and Yusuke were partners. Each chapter comes with its own summary. Rated M for eventual lemons. Requests gladly taken.
1. The Fine Art of Body Language

_[In case you missed it in the summary, this is a tie in to all of my YYHDBZBleach crossover series (Ghost Files, Dark Tournament, Chapter Black, and those posted thereafter). This is a series of one shots that will include chapters from different characters' POVs, chapters I wrote that I didn't have a place for, scenes that I wanted to put in but didn't and other stuff. Rated M because I like to write smut and I'm okay with that and if you're not okay with that, you're more than welcome to not read it because some people aren't into that and that's cool and I respect your choices! I'll always tell you beforehand if you should expect smut._

_For the sake of everyone's sanity, I'll post brief chapter summary before each chapter so you'll be able to place it in the timeline of the actual series and understand what's happening. Please enjoy this first chapter, and as always don't forget to review!]_

_888_

_**Summary:**__ The day before the Dark Tournament's semi-finals begin, Team Urameshi finds themselves engrossed in a card game until they notice an odd exchange taking place at the window. They slowly start to abandon their card game in favor of giving Kuwabara a lesson in body language and determining what exactly Kairi and Hiei are saying to each other without really saying it._

It was raining. It had been all afternoon, and now, well into the evening, it was still pouring. It made no never mind to the members of Team Urameshi. They were sitting cozy and comfy in the hotel that evening before the semi-finals. They were enjoying a night off from fighting and killing and being taunted by strangers. It was time for them to take a breath and just be happy that they were alive.

Most of the group sat at the small table of the common room, cards and soda in their hands as they laughed back and forth merrily. But two members, Kairi and Hiei, had taken a seat by the window.

The two groups paid essentially no mind to their other, until Keiko glanced over to Kairi and Hiei. An hour or so ago, they'd been teasing Hiei for being so anti-social. Eventually, they all took to making fun of Kairi at which point Hiei revealed that Kairi was born with a tail. This had led to an argument. At the time, Kurama had commented that hurling insults at each other was the only way that Kairi and Hiei could communicate with each other, but now they seemed unusually civil. To Keiko, who'd known Kairi since kindergarten, she seemed to be more tolerant of Hiei than she did with most people at any given time.

"What's going on over there?" Keiko asked in a whisper, motioning to the window.

The whole group looked over to the window to where Kairi and Hiei were in conversation. Kairi was sitting Indian style with one hand resting underneath her chin, and the other sitting in her lap. Hiei was looking out the window as he often did, but they were definitely talking about something.

"I don't know," Kurama said. "This is strangely out of character for both of them."

"Yeah, Hiei doesn't talk to anybody," Kuwabara said.

"Oh, but Kairi can get anyone to talk," Botan said. "Though they're not always friendly about it."

"They look awful friendly over there, don't they?" Shizuru asked pointedly.

They were almost ready to leave their observation at that, but Hiei started chuckle and Kairi's face dropped into her hands as her face reddened with embarrassment.

"I don't think I've ever seen Hiei laugh before," Botan said. "It looks almost unnatural."

"Curiouser and curiouser," Kurama said.

"You don't suppose there's something going on between the two of them do you?" Yukina asked quietly, laying a card down on the table.

"Well, if there is, they're both blissfully unaware of it," Kurama said taking his turn. "I'm sure they'd both find the idea appalling."

In truth, Kurama had been watching them for the past few days. There was a definitely a change in their interactions from the way they had been before. At Maze Castle they'd been so eager to insult each other and probably would've pushed each other in the lava pit if they hadn't been teammates at the time. He wasn't quite sure what had happened, but he suspected that at some point while Kairi and had been with Hiei during their efforts to save Yukina, something had changed. He didn't know what kind of conversation they could've had, but when they met again before the tournament the change was obvious.

Kurama had assumed that they were both just trying to be mature about being around the other, showing each other mutual respect, but after the first round of the tournament, he was almost positive that it wasn't the case any longer. Kurama always knew Kairi to give credit where credit was due (if only in the ring), and so he hadn't been surprised when his younger cousin went on and on about how impressive Hiei's round one performance was. But it was what she had to Hiei amid all the talk of how incredible Hiei's abilities were that really got Kurama thinking.

Kairi said that seeing him in the ring made her feel like a Saiyan again. As if all the years of her fighting demons had gotten so boring and so monotonous that it just didn't matter anymore, and then to come across Hiei who made her feel excited and scared about an opponent. . .

This was more than just about the dragon. Kurama knew that. It was something else.

"Weren't we just having a conversation about how Kairi likes Trunks?" Kuwabara pointed out. "They'd totally be together now if she weren't in denial."

"I don't know. Hiei seems. . . Different than he did before," Keiko said. "Not that I've seen him a lot but. . ."

Keiko could only vaguely recall Hiei, from something that happened a long time ago. Her first definitive time seeing him was in the ring at the stadium over the past few days. He'd started out so quiet and intimidating, but watching him sit in the window with her best friend she was getting a strange feeling. Hiei was still quiet, but seemed less intimidating. Maybe it was because this was the first time she'd spent an extended period of time around him, but it could also be because he was sitting in the window, laughing at Kairi.

"Keiko, you're absolutely onto something," Botan said confidently.

"He's more relaxed," Kurama confirmed as he noticed it. Hiei had relaxed around Kairi. She'd taken to invading his personal space and asking him uncomfortable questions and making terrifyingly accurate assumptions about him since they'd met. Hiei had always been a private person and privacy meant almost nothing to Kairi. And here Hiei was, actually letting her in a bit.

It was remarkable.

Kairi and Hiei turned their heads to their friends and they quickly went back to nonchalantly playing their card game. The assumptions they were currently making about Kairi and Hiei would no doubt send both of them flying into fits of rage and denial and someone would definitely end up getting physically hurt—most likely Kurama and Kuwabara.

"I don't think Hiei can like anybody. Especially Kairi; he already says she's annoying all of the time," Kuwabara said.

"So does Kairi, but look at her now," Kurama said. They looked back at the pair by the window. "They hardly seem annoyed with each other's company."

"But Kairi already likes Trunks. She wouldn't like Hiei. He's too short and mean," Kuwabara said firmly. He'd known Kairi a long time. Despite his beef with Urameshi, Kairi was always pretty nice to him and for all the time he'd been her friend Kairi had always liked Trunks, even when she said she didn't, and that included now. Trunks was kind of a square and could be a douche, but he was nice and, from a purely objective standpoint, he was better looking than Hiei too. Hiei had three eyes after all. And he was short and had a bad attitude and never had anything nice to say about anyone. Kairi just wasn't the kind of girl to be into that.

"Whether she likes Trunks or not, the girl is definitely flirting," Shizuru said.

"How can you tell? Can you hear what they're saying?" Kuwabara asked.

"It doesn't matter what she's saying. It's all about her body language, little brother," Shizuru said.

"Like, look at this," Keiko said motioning to Kairi. Kairi was no longer sitting Indian style, but letting her legs dangle down towards the floor. She wasn't very tall so they didn't come close to the ground. And she was slowly swinging them back and forth rather playfully. "See how she's swinging her legs like that. That's a sign."

"That's a very difficult one to spot," Kurama said.

"I read about all this stuff in a book once," Keiko said.

"Look at the way she's playing with her hair. That's a very common one," Botan said. Kairi was twirling her fingers through her hair gently as she explained something to Hiei.

"Kairi's always messing with her hair," Kuwabara said. He was unconvinced. Just because a girl twirled her hair or kicked her legs didn't mean she liked someone. That was just silly.

"And the way she's kind of leaning toward him like that, without crossing her arms or backing away, it's supposed to subconsciously convey openness," Keiko said.

Kairi let out a giggle and then playfully shoved Hiei who chuckled in response.

"Ooh, touching, that's a big one," Shizuru said.

"Oh, come on! She barely shoved him," Kuwabara said. They shushed him, knowing they'd suffer dearly if they were caught. Kuwabara still found all of this was ridiculous. Girls read way too much into everything.

"It doesn't matter," Keiko said.

"Well, I think I see the biggest indicator on both their parts," Kurama said. "They're mirroring each other."

"What are you even talking about?" Kuwabara said. Now, he was sure they were just making stuff up.

"Oh, you're right," Keiko said. "Just watch them for a second."

They were all silent as they watched the pair talking. Then Hiei reclined back against the window frame.

"Did you see how he sat back?" Kurama asked. Kuwabara nodded. "Now watch, Kairi." Sure enough a few seconds later, Kairi sat back as well. "Mirroring."

"All they did was get comfortable," Kuwabara said. "All of this sounds bogus."

"No, look, they're doing it again," Keiko said. Kairi adjusted herself slightly in her seat and moments later Hiei did the same. "They're not doing it on purpose. It's all subconscious."

"They're not even aware of it," Kurama said.

"Well if they don't know they're doing it how can it matter?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because, they don't actively know, but their brain is picking up on it," Keiko said.

Kurama let out a sigh as he had a thought. "This might be the final nail in the coffin."

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, we've been sitting here for five minutes talking about them within earshot and neither of them has jumped up to tell us off for talking about this," Kurama said. "Either we're much quieter than we think, and considering all of your outburst Kuwabara, I doubt that, or they're so consumed with their own conversation that they've stopped noticing us."

Shizuru chuckled. "Looks like things are getting interesting on the Urameshi camp."

"I don't think they're very interesting," Kuwabara said. "I think it's just rainy and you're all bored."

"It's possible," Kurama said, "but I happen to know a certain team captain who would take my side."

"How would he even know? He's not here," Kuwabara said.

"He overheard them talking once and he mentioned it to me," Kurama said. "He doesn't know much about Hiei, but Kairi. . ."

"Oh, come on," Kuwabara said. "Why would Kairi like a shrimp like Hiei. Trunks is way cooler."

"Well if Yusuke thinks she likes him there's gotta be something to it," Keiko said. "No one knows Kairi better than Yusuke."

"Except for Trunks," Kuwabara said.

"Well, I think they're cute," Yukina said suddenly looking over to the window. "Just from an aesthetic point of view."

"What a perfectly lovely sentiment they would kill you," Shizuru said.

"Actually, I think Yukina might be the only person in this room safe from physical injury if we were overheard," Kurama said.

_[I've decided that I'd love to take requests for this series so anything at all that you'd like me to write as long as it could totally fit into this weird mishmash of a universe that I've created let me know and I'll see what I can do with it. Reviews would be appreciated.]_


	2. Curse the Scalene Triangle

_**Summary**__: When in the course of doing homework, sometimes Kairi and Ichigo can't keep their hands to themselves, and sometimes, when in the course of trying to deliver Ichigo to Kisuke, Renji may bear witness to it._

Kairi sat with Ichigo in his room, for once actually doing her homework. She sat on his desk, because sitting on his bed would be a definite distraction for her. She'd either end up rolling over and falling asleep or, more than likely, she'd end up making out with him. He didn't mind the latter, but that would keep him from his own homework as well.

Despite her aversion to homework, there were a lot of things he liked about her. She was very honest, but never to the point of bluntness. She always said what was on her mind, even if it was weird or disagreeable. She was kind of short tempered, and a little bit sassy, but, as she so often pointed out, that was part of her charm. And then of course, she was beautiful. He knew that the way she looked hadn't really played a part in why he liked her, but he noticed it every now and again when he'd watch her.

_SLAM!_ Kairi's head connected with her notebook. Ichigo shook his head and returned to his own homework. Of course, Kairi wasn't perfect. At the moment the words lazy and unmotivated came to mind. She wasn't very bright, and despite being completely capable of doing well in school she was just barely passing most of her classes. That's why he'd barred her from doing homework on his bed. To help her help herself.

"I can't," she whined.

"You can. Don't be overdramatic," he said to her. Much to her misfortune, before they'd started going out she'd casually mentioned to Ichigo that she'd only passed her classes the year before largely due to the fact that her "boyfriend" at the time did most of her work for her. Whenever she whined or complained about homework, he just ignored her. She was a difficult person to say no to, but it was for her own good.

He could feel her staring at him and he reluctantly looked up from his homework. "What?"

Kairi held up her textbook. "It's the scalene triangle, Ichigo. The scalene triangle"

"So it is," he said.

"Look at it. It's so. . . _scalene._ It's mocking me with all its. . . scaleneyness," she said.

Ichigo stared at his girlfriend for a moment, taking in her oddity before looking back to his homework.

"You worry me sometimes," he said.

"Scalene," she said. "It's so scalene."

"Stop saying scalene," he said.

"_Scalene,_" she said. He looked up and glared at her. She smiled. "Please help me."

"I think you're beyond help, Kairi Son," Ichigo said, only half joking.

"Please? I'm tired of Uryu laughing at me every time I fail a test," she said. "I won't fail if you help me. I keep looking at this triangle and I want to vomit. Then I look at the formula to find the area and it makes my head hurt."

Kairi blinked her blue eyes at him, pouting slightly. Ichigo sighed and sat his books aside.

"Come here," he gave in. Kairi brought her math book and sat next to him on the bed. He was only going to help her, not do it for her. He couldn't take her test for her after all. He pointed at the formula that had been responsible for her alleged headache. "This is called Heron's Formula. It's not even that hard. You're just lazy and unmotivated."

"Doing things is hard if you're lazy and unmotivated, especially if 'things' is math and it involves thinking," she said.

He let out another sigh. He didn't want to be annoyed with her. He knew she was being honest when she said she didn't understand, but if she paid attention in class and actually put in a little effort she wouldn't be in this situation.

"What is the perimeter?" he asked her.

Kairi laid her head on his shoulder, still looking down at the math book in her lap. "That's just when you add all the sides together?"

"Yes," he said.

"So, it's 24," I said.

"Right," he said taking a breath. He was caught a little off guard when he took a breath and the scent of her hair came with it. It wasn't overpowering or very flowery. It was just kind subtle, and sweet. "Your hair smells nice."

"Thanks. It's vanilla and sugar, not that I think sugar has a smell, but whatever," she said tracing the scalene triangle in her book with her finger. "It makes my hair smell nice."

"It's soft too," he said running his fingers through it. Just a few days ago, she'd had waist length hair, but she'd cut most of it off since then and it only just came past her shoulders. It was different, but he liked it. "I do like the haircut."

"You sure? I'm still having some regrets for my super long hair. I'm also still sweeping it off my bedroom floor," she said.

"It's good. It's different," he said. He kissed the top of her head. She turned her head and planted a small playful kiss on his lips. Ichigo couldn't help but kiss her again, and again, and again. This was the danger of doing homework on his bed, because it somehow always led to this.

He heard her math book fall from her lap as she shifted toward him. He took this as an opportunity to gently lay her back on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him as his hands came to settle in her hair and on her partially exposed thigh. Her tongue slid across his lips and into his mouth, moving against his own. He tugged at her hair slightly, causing her to hold him more tightly, and raking her fingers against his back.

Ichigo's father and Yuzu were out watching Karin at a soccer game. Kon was gone, off somewhere having another one of his fits about feeling under appreciated. His house was empty and there was no danger of someone coming to interrupt them for once. Perhaps there was no harm in them being a touch more adventurous than usual.

He slowly inched his hand up Kairi's thigh. Despite how tentative his movements were, they were clearly having an effect on Kairi. She held him tighter, kissed him more deeply. As he reached the hem of her skirt, his hand stopped. Was this too far? Should he stop? Would she stop him if he continued? His whole head was a mess and he couldn't think clearly about anything other than how badly he just wanted to touch her.

He pulled his lips away from hers and kissed down her jawline to her neck. How much he wanted her was getting to be unbearable. He could feel his hard on growing in his pants, pressing against the zipper of his pants. His hand was on her thigh, just at the edge of her skirt and all he could think about was what lay beneath it, what he hadn't seen beneath her towel that Saturday when she'd gotten locked out of her room.

The mystery became too much for him and slowly his hand slid under her skirt, ever so slightly, just to see how she would react. When she brought his lips back to hers and started to rake her fingers through his hair, he knew he had her permission to venture onward. And he did, until he found himself facing yet another article of clothing—panties.

He knew that if Kairi had wanted him to stop, she'd have said so already, but he had to consider the implications of what they were doing. What were they doing? How far was this supposed to go? He didn't want it to go _too_ far. But he wanted her. He could just touch right? Third base wasn't crossing too many lines right?

That in mind, his fingers traced the bikini line of her panties down between her legs. Her whole body shuttered beneath him. Nothing they'd ever done had garnered that kind of physical response from her before.

Gently he took his thumb and traced her slit. She let out a small whimper as he did. He continued to rub her through the fabric of her panties, each response making him want her more and more.

Kairi pulled her hands from his hair and slid them down past his waist where she unhesitatingly stroked the bulge in his pants.

He groaned in response to her touch and didn't stop her and she undid the buckle of his belt and the button on his pants. He hooked his fingers through her panties, preparing to pull them away. He couldn't take the teasing anymore. He wanted to feel her without the barrier of her clothes. He wanted to touch her and be touched in return.

He'd barely started to tug the underwear away before he heard a voice.

"Ichigo, you need to get to. . . Oh."

Renji Abarai had gotten used to popping up into Ichigo's room unannounced, usually earning him a scolding, but nothing more. Usually Ichigo just didn't want to be bothered, which Renji ignored completely every time he stopped by. So the last thing he had expected to see when he came by unannounced was the Substitute Soul Reaper getting frisky with some girl he'd never seen before.

He was going to be lucky to get out of this alive.

"What the hell are you doing here, Renji?! Don't you people believe in privacy or doors or knocking?! You just show up in my house like I'm never busy and never have company! Like I don't have a life or something!" Ichigo scolded him.

Renji always got yelled at by Ichigo for his unexpected visits, but this time he probably deserved it, and Renji knew it. Still, this was Ichigo, of all people. Ichigo, who couldn't handle Rangiku on days when she was really enjoying her cleavage. And he'd stumbled upon him getting hot and heavy with some girl. He wouldn't believe it if he hadn't seen it for himself. It was almost funny.

"I didn't know you were entertaining a lady friend. I would've waited until you were, er, finished," Renji said. He couldn't wait to go back to the Seireitei to tell anyone who would listen that Ichigo had a girlfriend.

Girlfriend! Renji he covered his mouth as he came to a realization. "You just yelled at me and she probably doesn't even know I'm here."

"Oh, I can see you. This is humiliating for all parties present," Kairi said as Ichigo moved from atop her. Renji could see how embarrassed she was as she got to her feet, adjusting her skirt as she did. "I'm Kairi Son."

"Oh! The former Spirit Detective. I've heard of you," Renji said. This whole situation had just taken a turn for the interesting. Ichigo had a girlfriend and she was the Spirit Detective. "I'm Renji Abarai. Lieutenant of squad six of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" Ichigo asked, obviously restraining his urge to strangle Renji for the sake of his girlfriend.

"There's kind of a situation and you need to get down to Kisuke's right now," Renji said.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine just give me a minute."

Renji nodded and stepped out into Ichigo's hallway, closing the door behind himself. He listened to Ichigo apologizing to Kairi for the interruption as a million thoughts flashed through his head. He was really glad he showed up when he did. Another minute or two and things might have been _really_ uncomfortable. Still, as uncomfortable as they were now, he still couldn't help but be amused. Mostly everyone just assumed Ichigo was this dumb kid who was whining all the time and needed to grow up, but clearly this wasn't the case. Ichigo was very obviously a man.

The door opened; a less disheveled looking Kairi walked out. Her face was still flushed, from embarrassment or her tryst with Ichigo, he couldn't tell.

"Lieutenant Abarai was it?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah," he said.

"Until we meet again," she said with a nod. He assumed this was her way of saying "no hard feelings" and that she was letting it go. He hoped so. If she was anything like her boyfriend he'd otherwise be paying for it later.

She descended the stairs and Renji walked back into Ichigo's room.

Ichigo instantly glared at him.

"Sorry about that," Renji said, feeling a bit more relaxed now that Ichigo's pants were buttoned and buckled and that Kairi was gone.

"No you aren't," Ichigo scoffed.

"No, I mean it. She's cute and she seems nice. I'm sorry I interrupted your good time," he said.

"Will you shut up already," Ichigo said.

"It's just kind of a shock, you know," Renji said.

"I think I'm a little more shocked than you, Renji," Ichigo said.

"No, not about that. It's just that you never really seemed interested in girls or anything like that," Renji said. "I didn't even know you had a girlfriend. And she's the Spirit Detective at that."

"She's not the Spirit Detective anymore and what does that have to do with anything?" Ichigo asked.

"She's just got a reputation in the Seireitei for being unfriendly and difficult," Renji said. "I'd just think someone like you wouldn't want the trouble of a difficult girl."

Ichigo frowned. Kairi wasn't difficult. She was occasionally whiny when she had to do things she didn't want to, like homework for instance, but as girls went the last thing that came to mind about her was that she was difficult. They hardly ever had disagreements. She wasn't clingy. She wasn't all over him in school, and she liked to avoid PDA except the occasional hug or peck on the cheek. Maybe she was difficult with Spirit World. She didn't like being told to do things she didn't like after all, but as his girlfriend, she was as easy going as they came.

"You just don't know her," Ichigo said dismissively. "She's only difficult with difficult people."

"I think you can be pretty difficult," Renji remarked, earning yet another glare from Ichigo. But then he let out a sigh. The world was at risk of coming to an end and he didn't have time to tease Ichigo about his love life anymore. "Whatever makes you happy."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he sat down on his bed to put his shoes on. Renji's eyes drifted around Ichigo's room as he waited for him to finish up. His eyes landed on the cork board above Ichigo's desk. The last time he'd been here there were only a few notes on it detailing homework assignments and reminders, but now there was something new. In the bottom corner there was a picture.

It was of Kairi. She was Ichigo's school glaring at the camera and across her forehead MORON was written in blue.

"What on earth," Renji started.

"Kairi's not really good at math and Uryu got kind of frustrated trying to teach her. That picture used to be in our classroom, but Kairi threatened to strangle him and I figured she might do it, so I took it. She hates it though," Ichigo explained. "She sits there to do her homework, but I don't think she knows it's there. She doesn't really pay attention. That's probably why she can't do math."

"Well if you're the one trying to teach her now, the reason she can't do math is probably because she's too busy being 'distracted,'" Renji teased. Ichigo whacked him upside the head. He'd had enough of Renji's teasing for; he knew he wouldn't be able to escape it for long once word that he was dating Kairi got around to the others.

"Shut up and let's go."


End file.
